If You Truly Care For Him
by Some Lazy Ass Writer
Summary: This is how I believe that the scene after Ch.21 should have been if Avatar isn't Lucina's mother. Obviously SPOILERS.


_Hey guys, sorry to dissapoint those who were expecting another chapter of BoC. I know I lied about the new chapter being up soon and I'm very sorry about that. I tried to type it up but i just started thinking "where am I going with this?" or " how is this going to happen?" Sooo yeah, I'll try and figure it out but worse case scenario is that I have to re-rewrite it._

_But for those who came to read this I hope you like it. Like the description said this is how I wished that the scene after Ch.21 happened if Avatar/Robin wasn't the mother. I watched this scene online because whenever I played female I would go for Chrom, and needless to say I was pretty dissapointed. Well enough babbling enjoy!  
_

_I do not own the rights to Fire Emblem or any other Nintendo owned products or else I would be a rich motherf***er. I only own this story_

* * *

_' Oh gods what have I done? '_ Robin thought in horror as she stared at her best friend kneeling down in pain.

" Father!" Lucina cried out in worry.

Robin had just taken the Fire Emblem from Chrom against her will and given it to their enemy and her father Validar. He had then promptly vanished so that he could go to the Dragon's Table and revive Grima.

Lucina ran towards her father and helped him stand up. Robin shakily walked towards him and said,

" Chrom, I'm so sorry! I don't know what happened I just..just... "

" It's okay Robin, I know you are but right now our focus should be on getting out of here! " Chrom replied.

" R-Right. "

* * *

After the Shepards had managed to escape from Validar's palace they decided to rest. There Robin had tried to get Chrom to leave her behind but Chrom wouldn't have that. He convinced her to stay with them. The Shepards then decided to set up camp in a nearby plain.

While they were setting up camp Robin couldn't get her mind off the incident before so she decided to go and clear her head in an empty field. She was silently watching the sun as it set, she couldn't stop mulling over what had happened earlier though. Her attention shifted away from the sun when she heard footsteps approaching.

" Pardon me Robin, but may I have a word with you for a minute? " Lucina said to the other woman.

" Sure, how may I help you? " Robin replied with a half-smile, although it was faked.

" It's about my father. I have memories about him, you know from when i was little, before he... died. "

" Oh... I see " Robin said, quickly losing her half-smile.

Lucina continued on though "He was very courageous, and kind, and everyone from almost everywhere had spoken very fondly of him." Lucina said this with her own smile, as if reminiscing on those happy memories.

" People say that he was very brave right up until the very end. After his death I yearned for his company again and wished to get to know him even better. Now that I do though... I can see that both I and this world will be robbed of a wonderful man. I can't afford for that to happen. "

Robin regained her smile and chuckled, " I understand how you feel Lucina. You love him very much. All of us do as well. "

Lucina changed her expression to a grim one, " Robin, I... I hope that you understand that I must do this. " She pulled Falchion out of it's sheath and raised it at her.

" Huh? Lucina!? " Robin said suprised at the action.

" Stay right where you are Robin! I have no choice but to kill you. "

" Wh-What!? What kind of madness is this!?

" In the future I was born in... You are my father's murderer. "

" What?! No that's insane! Why in the world would I kill Chrom? " Robin yelled in complete and total shock.

" I wasn't certain why myself. All that I knew was that father was killed by his closest companion and friend. After I came back and saw what kind of bond you two shared I doubted that it was possible. But what happened earlier has made it all clear. You are under Validar's control and I suspect that he will once again control you and this time will make you kill my father. " Lucina said this with a tone that showed that she was 100% sure about this.

" Lucina, wait. " Robin said, trying to reason with her.

" If my father's words are truly correct then we can change our destructive future. If we want it to happen then sacrifices must be made. I truly am sorry Robin! " Lucina cried out in a sorrowful tone.

" I know that this is murder. I- I know that. I also know that I'll lose my love by doing this."

" Wait, Lucina, you don't have to- "

Lucina cut her off with " Please don't make this any harder than it already is! I promise to end you quickly and painlessly. If you truly do care about my father then please, do this for him. "

Robin thought about it for several seconds until she finally answered with, "...Very well then, I relinquish my life. "

" I hope that you and Morgan may forgive me for this. " Lucina said with a pained expression, as she prepared to strike.

" WAIT, STOP SIS! "

" Inigo!? " Lucina said, suprised as she lowered her sword

Inigo ran up to the pair, catching his breath.

" Why are you here? " Lucina questioned.

Inigo quickly regained his composure and replied with, " Well, I was about to head off into town to go and find me a pretty lady but then I happened to overhear you and Robin talking about father so I decided to eavesdrop a little. "

" Then you know why I have to do this Inigo. " Lucina said with a stern expression.

" I can't allow you to go through with this sis. Besides, what would mother say if she was here right now? " He questioned her with.

" Don't bring her into this! Don't you remember our promise to each other Inigo? That we would help avert our disastrous future no matter what? " She questioned him back with.

" Of course I do! But that doesn't mean we have to kill Robin to achieve a new future! "

Lucina looked her brother right in the eyes, the fire of determination blazing in her eyes, " Inigo, I ask that you step aside and allow me to do this. "

" No can do sis. " He said looking right back at her.

" Very well then... " She said raising her sword. " If I must fight you to get this through to you then I shall. "

Inigo raised his sword as well. The two siblings got into their stances ready to duel each other.

" Please Lucina, stop. "

" Morgan? " Robin said this time.

" Morgan... " Lucina uttered with a pained voiced, she once again lowered Falchion.

He approached them and asked, " If you won't listen to Inigo's words will you listen to mine? "

" Morgan... please leave." Lucina said in a pleading tone.

He shook his head and continued, " You know that I love both you and my mother more than anything. However, I can't allow my mother to die. "

Morgan got in front of Robin and spread his arms to protect her.

" So that's why if you truly wish to go through with this then you must kill me first! " He said with all the determination in the world.

" Morgan please... don't make me do this. " Lucina pleaded, tears beginning to develop in her eyes.

" Don't worry, I won't ever stop loving you. No matter what you do. " Morgan said, ready to face his demise.

Lucina trembled, tears dripping from her eyes. She finally dropped her Falchion and collapsed onto her knees.

" Damn me. I just can't do it. I just love you too much. "

" Lucina... " Inigo said walking toward her. He grabbed her hand and helped her stand.

One last pair of footsteps approached them. " Have you calmed down Lucina? "

" Father! I- I can explain. " Lucina said suprised.

" There's no need Lucina. Both your brother and Morgan aren't the only ones who can eavesdrop you know. I heard everything. Look Lucina, I know that you're trying to do what's right but Robin and I have been through much together. I trust her with my life and you can't do anything about that. We swore to be two halves of a whole. You're underestimating the strength of our bonds. i believe in the power of them more than some destiny. "

" That's easier to say when you haven't had the chance to see the future. "

" Lucina, answer me this. Aren't our ties stronger than the ones in your future? You were the one who said so yourself. Here in the past we have a stronger bond, not just as father and daughter but as friends. We can change anything together. "

Lucina silently took this all in and said, " Very well then. "

She turned to her brother, " I am sorry Inigo about earlier. "

And she finally faced her husband and her mother-in-law, " And I hope that the two of you may forgive me one day. And that you may prove me wrong about our future. "

Robin smiled at her, " I already have forgiven you Lucina. "

Morgan also smiled at her, " Don't worry about it Lucina, like I said I won't stop loving you so I can't be angry at you. " He walked towards her and gave her a hug.

She smiled down at him and hugged him back, " Thank you. "

* * *

_Well that's a wrap you guys. I know that it starts to get a little sappy around the time Morgan shows up but I feel proud of it. I also tweaked some of the dialouge to keep you guys interested. I might start writing fanfiction again but it depends on if I really feel motivated. I really want to write more Awakening fanfictions and I might even start writing some Persona fanfics since I love that series. Anyways, I loved writing this and I hope that you loved reading. Please review about whether you liked it or not and what I can do next time. Also, remember any flames or trolls will be taken down so only constructive critisism._


End file.
